Hazardous Environment Combat Unit
The Hazardous Environment Combat Unit,Half-Life: Opposing Force introduction often abbreviated as HECU, is a United States Marine Corps special forces unit featured prominently in Half-Life and its expansions. Overview The soldiers of the HECU are specially trained to deal with a variety of indoor combat situations, particularly involving a dangerous environment and unconventional enemies. Members of HECU are trained by drill instructors Dwight T. Barnes and Sharpe, and train at bases guarded and staffed by members of the Military Police. The Marines are often referred to as "grunts" by fans of the game, and also as such by Black Ops operators in the game. They are featured in Half-Life, and its expansion packs, Opposing Force, Blue Shift, and Decay. Appearances ''Half-Life Following the catastrophic Resonance Cascade at the Black Mesa Research Facility, bizarre aliens from Xen teleport into the complex and begin attacking personnel. The Hazardous Environment Combat Unit is dispatched to the facility to fight the aliens and regain control of Black Mesa. Unknown to the surviving personnel at Black Mesa, though, the Marines have also been ordered to eliminate Black Mesa's civilian personnel to ensure that the incident is covered up. The HECU rapidly takes over the surface areas of Black Mesa and dispatch forces into the interior to eliminate the aliens, Black Mesa Security Force, and bring important members of the Science Team up to the surface for brutal interrogation. Many soldiers disagreed with their orders. The HECU's initial foray into Black Mesa was highly successful. The Marines quickly gained an advantage over the confused and frightened survivors and aliens and established a substantial presence within the facility. Black Mesa's civilian personnel failed to put up any notable resistance, as many personnel mistakenly believed that the Marines were there to rescue them, and those who tried to defend the facility against the HECU were hopelessly outgunned and overwhelmingly outnumbered, having already been weakened by the Xen creatures. The HECU soon took control of Black Mesa's central command areas and issued orders over the public address system for the facility's remaining personnel to cooperate and submit to interrogation. The troops began fortifying key surface areas with sandbags, mounted machine guns, and fixed artillery. Although there were few of them, there were also some snipers, one of which shot at and fatally wounded a security guard. The tide soon turned against the HECU, though, as the Xen aliens continued teleporting into Black Mesa in overwhelming numbers. Surviving facility personnel lent their help to Dr. Gordon Freeman, who was able to sneak and fight his way across the facility despite all the HECU's defenses. Freeman quickly became a priority target of the troops. Their anger toward him was exemplified by several sets of graffiti seen in the "On A Rail" chapter of the game, which read "YORE DEAD FREEMAN" [''sic], "SURRENDER FREEMEN" [sic], "DIE, FREEMEN" [sic], the latter of which is accompanied by 1 or 2 tripmines. Also in the same chapter two Marines can be heard talking about Freeman and their proposed revenge for killing so many of their friends. The full conversation is as follows: * "So, who is this guy, Freeman?" * "They say he was at Ground Zero." * "Science Team? You think he was responsible, sabotage, maybe?" * "Yeah, maybe. But one thing for sure is he's been killing my buddies." * "Oh yeah, he'll pay. He will definitely pay." As the battle raged on, the Xen aliens began to gain the advantage and the HECU, which was sustaining appalling casualties, was evacuated as aerial bombardments tore into the facility. The evacuation was woefully incomplete, however, leaving many Marines behind in the facility (in blatant violation of the policy never to leave another Marine behind) in the unenviable position of being caught amongst the forces of the Black Ops, the Xen aliens, and the newly-arrived Race X creatures. Still, the HECU was aware of this happening to some degree, as a soldier was able to send one last radio transmission to any stragglers underground. "FORGET ABOUT FREEMAN! We are cutting our losses and pulling out! Anyone left down there now is on his own! Repeat, If you weren't already, you're in a..." ''Half-Life: Opposing Force In the original ''Half-Life game, the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit was simply referred to as "the military" or "soldiers". In the expansion Opposing Force, the protagonist, Corporal Adrian Shephard, is one of those men, and during the opening titles that display his personal info, his training is listed as "USMC Special Forces" and his current assignment is listed as the "Hazardous Environment Combat Unit, Santego Military Base, Arizona". Many new models are included, notably two precise classes: the Engineer, assigned to cut open sealed doors using a blowtorch, and the Medic. Opposing Force takes place several hours after the initial resonance cascade. The player's character, Adrian Shephard, is knocked unconscious when his Osprey transport is shot down by Xen forces, and wakes up several hours later in the Black Mesa Infirmary. Shephard regains consciousness just in time to witness the HECU begin to pull out all of its troops. However, he is prevented from leaving when the mysterious G-Man seals him in the facility. Shephard is forced to continue deeper into Black Mesa, where he encounters and takes charge of the remnants of HECU who have also been left behind during the evacuation. Shephard and his men find themselves combating not only the aliens from Xen, but also the newly arrived "Race X" aliens and a group of government Black Ops assassins who have recently been dispatched to the facility, who appear to have orders to eliminate any remaining HECU Marines as well as to destroy Black Mesa with a nuclear device. The Hazardous Environment Combat Unit also appears to have access to more advanced military technology than their regular counterparts, as the Marines wear Powered Combat Vests (PCVs). Furthermore, in both games, the troops are deployed in Osprey aircraft, which at the time of the game's production, had not yet gone beyond Engineering and Manufacturing Development (EMD) and low-rate production with the United States Marine Corps. Weapons and equipment The Hazardous Environment Combat Unit troops, while utilizing a variety of equipment and firearms, are all equipped similarly. Each Marine is equipped with an urban camouflage battle dress uniform and a Powered Combat Vest and can be equipped with a PASGT helmet and, depending on his specialization, blowtorch or medical supplies. Weaponry The weapons utilized by the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit are based on several currently available weapons: *Glock 17 *M9 Beretta *.357 Desert Eagle with laser sight. The ammunition is indicated in the game as .357 Magnum, but the magazine capacity is the same as the .50 caliber - 7 rounds. *MP-5 Submachine gun with attached grenade launcher. *M4A1 Carbine with attached grenade launcher. *SPAS-12 Shotgun *M40A1 sniper rifle *M249 Squad Automatic Weapon *Laser-guided missile launcher *M2HB .50 caliber machine gun *Autonomous Sentry Turrets *M202A1 Rocket turretshttp://world.guns.ru/grenade/gl50-e.htm *Mortars *Laser Tripmines Vehicles .]] *AH-64 Apache attack helicopter *V-22 Osprey VSTOL aircraft *M1A1 Abrams main battle tank *M2A3 Bradley infantry fighting vehicle *F-16 Fighting Falcon multirole fighter *M35 cargo truck Tactics The H.E.C.U use several tactics over the course of Half-Life, ranging from setting traps and turrets to heavy vehicles and air strikes. the standard infantry tactics include using numbers to pin down the player and then advancing,and occasional tossing grenades to try and either kill the player or force him to come out of hiding. They use heavily fortified mounted turrets on several occasions to try and kill the player. Being as they like to shoot until the player retreats, and then advance, strategically placing trip mines behind and then retreating is a good way to take them down. If the H.E.C.U. are occupied fighting other forces (such as Xen aliens) then taking the time to place a satchel will be a benefit when they draw their attention to the player. The H.E.C.U. are prone to using vehicles to try and kill or distract the player in later levels, and it is often best to take out the infantry first, in order to be able to focus all attention on the vehicle. It is worthy of noting that in some levels the enemy will place snipers, which can be deadly if the player is caught off guard or in the open. The H.E.C.U are also prone to laying trip mines and turrets in unsuspecting places,so the player should be wary to both of these. Using the shotgun and SMG on H.E.C.U. troops is very helpful, as they use these weapons and so drop valuable ammo. Technology The HECU's technology is mostly based on conventional and unconventional military practices such as vehicle support, artillery support, fortification and traps in the Half-Life expansions. 'PCV' The PCV vest is designed to protect HECU forces from the full force of projectile trauma, hazards or blunt strikes in hazardous enviroments and situations. It also features a Geiger counter and surpasses the HEV and Security Vest at nocturnal operations due to integrated low-light amplification technology (green/black nightvision). It also has more weapon storage capacity than both Security Vest and HEV and can charge from both military and commercial suit charging stations. 'Tactical Map' Utilized by HECU forces and by Gordon, the Tactical Map role is to coordinate air strikes against targets. It makes its first and only appearance at the end of Surface Tension where it was to destroy a Garguatua and destroy the obstructs in the way. The operation of the Tactical map is quite simple as to move the crosshair by moving two switches and and the start button which F-16s bombard the area of fire. Trivia HECU snipers are not NPCs but actual brush entities like the M1A1 Abrams and the M2A3 Bradley. Behind the scenes *Originally, some HECU soldiers were to be smoking. It was cut but brought back in Opposing Force. *Originally, the HECU was to feature a powerful minigun-wielding soldier, smoking a cigar. He was nicknamed "Human Sargeant" (sic). His face was reused as one of the four original HECU soldier models.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar *Originally, the HECU was also to operated a F-117 Nighthawk.Half-Life: Source game files *A unnamed two-legged robot with a single red eye can be seen in early screenshots. It is however unknown if this robot was to be a part of the HECU forces. It is almost identical to the Zentraedi Tactical Battle Pod from the TV series Robotech, which may be the reason why it was cut. It is a possible inspiration for the Hunter. * In Half-Life: Day One, there are only Caucasian soldiers. In addition, they do not use the shotgun. Gallery Concept art File:Infantry grunt1.jpg|Infantry grunt concept art. File:Human Sargeant.jpg|Human Sergeant concept art. Beta images File:Hecu scientist beatup.jpg|Beta image of HECU soldiers beating up a scientist. File:Walking mech.jpg|Unnamed two-legged robot. File:Robogrunt.jpg|A possible inspiration for the Deathmatch robot grunt. File:HECU chaingun model.jpg|The cut Human Sergent unit. Retail images File:HECU balaclava model.jpg|The original balaclava model. File:HECU beret model.jpg|The original beret model. File:HECU gasmask model.jpg|The original gasmask model. File:HECU cigar model.jpg|The original cigar model. File:Robo model.jpg|The non-canon robot grunt model for Half-Life Deathmatch. File:Uplink firing squad.jpg|Assassinating scientists in Uplink. File:Hecu vs vorts1.jpg|Battling Vortigaunts in Uplink. File:Hecu vs vorts1.jpg|Ditto. List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' Notes and references Category:Factions Category:Enemies Category:HECU